A New Keybearer
by amayawolf
Summary: This is a fanfic that is based directly after the end of KH2. It focuses a lot on Kairi and how she learns how to use her keyblade. The relationship between Sora and Kairi grows and all the characters adapt to finally being together again.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters.

I'm only giving this fanfic a M rating because I'm not sure if I'm going to include a lemon eventually or not. Anyways if I do I'll warn you guys beforehand. Enjoy!

A New Keybearer  
Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

They were at it again.

Kairi was sitting down and leaning up against a palm tree as she watched Sora and Riku fighting each other. After coming back home all the two boys did was fight. They weren't angry at each other but they simply wanted to prove to the other how much they had grown. Anyone would be amazed by the fight. It was a flurry of blows and only a well trained eye could catch every one of their moves. Anyone would be amazed, that is, anyone but Kairi. After a week of watching them fight it was starting to grow old.

King Mickey had gone back home to check on his kingdom and insure that everyone was safe. For the moment life was peaceful. There were no heartless or nobodies around, just two headstrong boys whose boredom was going to drive Kairi crazy. After a moment she sighed. She was bored and all she had to do was watch two boys who seem to have endless amounts of energy.

"What's wrong Kairi?" said the feathery magician. Donald and Goofy had stayed with Sora, Kairi, and Riku on their island and Kairi quickly gained their friendship.

"Nothing's wrong Donald, I'm just bored." Kairi looked back to Sora and Riku. Truthfully there was more on her mind then just boredom. While at first Sora and Riku were excited to see her again. While Riku still showed his gratitude at being able to spend time with her Sora had soon started avoiding her. He was fine as long as she didn't come too close to him but every time she tried to talk to him he would find an excuse to leave.

"He missed you, you know."

"What?" Kairi was awakened from her reverie by Goofy's statement. For a moment she was afraid she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Sora, he missed you." stated Goofy once again.

Donald decided to pitch in once again. "Yeah, on our journey he was always looking for you and asking if anyone had seen you. He talked about you a lot. I don't know why he's avoiding you now that you're AH!"

Since all three of them were enthralled with the conversation they didn't notice Sora walking up behind them and hitting the trunk of the palm tree with his wooden sword. This caused a coconut to fall from the tree and land right on Donald's head.

"Hey what did you do that . . ." Donald turned his head to see Sora standing over him and he managed to croak out "for?"

Sora grinned and started to walk towards Donald.

"I'll tell you if you will repeat what you were saying about me." Sora then lunged at Donald but said duck was able to get out of the way in time. Donald started running down the beach with Sora chasing after him. Soon Riku and Goofy were laughing at the two as Donald would fall down only to barely jump out of Sora's grasp. Kairi joined in the laughter for a moment but when Goofy and Riku joined the chase she decided to use that moment to leave.

Turning around she began walking to the secret place. Having to duck to get in Kairi took in the sight when she made it through the entrance, it had been a while since she had gone into this cave. Walking over to the picture Sora and she had drawn Kairi was surprised to see that the picture had been added to. Walking up to the drawing she placed her left hand over the left side of the picture.

"What are you doing in here Kairi?" She jumped and turned around to see Sora standing at the entrance.

Looking back at the picture she replied. "Nothing, I'm just bored. Did you do that Sora?" She turned back to Sora and he started walking towards the drawing. When he reached it he placed his hand on the right side of the drawing.

"Yeah, I did it on the day Destiny Islands came apart. The day this whole journey began." Kairi took a tentative glance towards Sora but he had done the same thing. Their eyes met for a moment before both of them looked away.

"I-I'm s-sorry for avoiding you." Kairi noticed that Sora seemed flustered. He had never had a problem apologizing in the past so why was he so worried now?

"Sora it's alright I-"

"No it's not alright. We've been away from each other so long that I should be spending as much time with you as I can. Donald was right. This entire journey I've been fighting to get you back and now that you are back I've been acting like you don't exist. I guess I've been searching for you for so long I don't know what to do now that I've found you."

Kairi was shocked at Sora's confession. She also couldn't help but notice that although he was turned away from her Kairi could see his reddened cheeks. Building up her courage Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard to adjust to normal life after we have been fighting for so long but we'll find our place again."

Sora turned towards Kairi and after seeing her smiling face he replied by saying "Thanks Kairi" and giving her a smile of his own.

"You're welcome. Just promise not to ignore me again."

They both laughed and after a moment Sora replied. "Ok, I promise."

However as they started to leave the cave a wave of sorrow swept over Kairi and she whispered "I don't want to lose you again." The moment she spoke panic welled up inside her. She really hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out. As she saw Sora turn back around her panic instantly doubled.

"What did you say?" Sora looked her straight in the eyes with a sad expression on his face. It hurt her that she had caused his light heartened mood to disappear.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. Come on Sora we should really go back to the others now." Kairi tried to run past Sora and away from this situation when Sora grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Looking into his bright blue eyes her heart skipped a beat yet she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. Sora's hand that wasn't holding onto Kairi's arm went up to her cheek and wiped away a tear she hadn't realized she shed. Closing his eyes for a second Sora took a deep breath before looking back at Kairi with even more determination than before.

"Kairi I will never leave you again. I'll stay with you no matter what and you won't ever lose me. Even if we are apart our hearts will stay connected." With a smile he released Kairi's arm and brushed his thumb against her other cheek. "And will you stop crying already. There's no reason for you to be crying anyways." Kairi couldn't hold it in anymore. Despite Sora's instructions Kairi fell onto his chest and started crying harder than she ever had before. All of the distress caused by Sora being gone for so long, her forgetting him only to have the memories come back leaving her guilty for forgetting, the times she had been kidnapped, and everything else came out as she leaned against Sora. Of course Sora had been surprised by her actions but soon he pulled her to him in an attempt to make her stop crying.

When the sobs started dying down he said "Do you feel better now?" He only received a nod in return. "I'm sorry if I upset you I-"

"No! It wasn't you Sora. I just have gone through so much and I hadn't been able to sort through everything yet. I'm sorry you saw me like that." She tilted her head up so she wasn't buried in his chest anymore. Once again he caught her gaze but this time he didn't look away.

Without thinking she blurted out "I missed you." She hadn't meant to say that and now she was able to tear her eyes away from his. Driven by fear every part of her body told Kairi to run away but before she could move Sora's lips touched hers.

Kairi's mind froze. He was _kissing_ her and she had no idea what to do. Sora started to move away thinking that she did not want the kiss but Kairi pushed herself into him before his lips could leave hers. Even though her mind didn't know what to do her heart did. Kairi's arms wrapped around Sora and when she whimpered a little he knew she definitely didn't want him to pull away. He began tugging on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She complied by opening her mouth a little further. When his tongue went into her mouth her head started spinning with the new found sensation. Wondering if he had the same feeling she started to move her tongue into his mouth. Sora stiffened for a moment when he felt her kissing him back but as the shock went away he moaned slightly into the kiss. Kairi was surprised when Sora moaned but she was surprised even more when his kiss increased in intensity. They continued kissing for another moment until they pulled away panting for breath. With their foreheads still touching Sora looked into Kairi's eyes.

"I missed you too Kairi. I promise I will never leave you again." Sora went to lean in for another kiss in the hopes that they will have the same experience as the first one. Just as their lips were about to touch . . .

"So _that's_ why he hit me with a coconut." Turning around Sora saw not only Donald at the entrance but Goofy and Riku too. They all had the same knowing look on their face.

"It's not what you--I mean--what I meant to say. . ." Sora gulped as his face became exceedingly redder by the second. "How much did you see?"

Riku was the one to respond this time. "Oh we came in about when you told her to stop crying." Sora's blush deepened as Kairi started to giggle at this new development. "Well I guess I'll get that coconut now." Riku said to Donald as he began to walk out of the cave.

"What?" yelled Sora as the last of his composure was dying away.

"Donald said you would kiss Kairi by the end of the week but I said you didn't have enough nerve. Whoever lost would have to get a coconut for the other one. Who knew you would knock it down for me." The three then proceeded to leave the cave, leaving a very flustered couple behind.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2: Sora's Weakness

A New Keybearer  
Chapter 2: Sora's Weakness

"Alright Kairi, let's see what you got."

Kairi fingered the wooden sword awkwardly. Looking back at Sora she let out a sigh.

"Sora do I really have to? I don't want to fight you and we both know you will win anyways." She was hoping her plea would work but looking at Sora she already knew what his answer would be.

"C'mon Kairi. We have to train for when the heartless show up again. You have a keyblade now so they'll be coming after you. Even though I'll be there to protect you I want you to be able to protect yourself. Now if you won't fight me I'll get Riku and you know he won't go as easy on you as I will."

With a sigh Kairi took up her fighting stance and charged at Sora while hoping that the surprise attack would catch him off guard. Instead he blocker he attack and tapped her head with his sword.

"You shouldn't rush into an attack before gauging your opponent's abilities."

Kairi frowned but then a thought popped into her head. "But Sora I _do_ know your abilities. I've been watching you and Riku fight for the past week. If that's not enough time to figure out your strengths and weaknesses then I never will.

Sora put on his goofy grin and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, but with a normal opponent--" Sora stopped mid-sentence when he felt something hit his forehead. Looking down at Kairi he saw her smiling and he noticed that her sword was on his forehead.

"But you're not a normal opponent Sora."

Sora's grin grew and he moved Kairi's sword off his head. "Alright you got me. I guess I should start by showing you some moves first."

Sora and Kairi spent a few hours going over different styles of attacking. However no matter what Sora tried he couldn't find a unique style of fighting for Kairi. She seemed to be stronger with blocking rather than attacking but besides that there was nothing. Seeing that Kairi was exhausted he decided they could take a break. After they sat down Sora noticed Kairi's mood still hadn't lifted. He just didn't get it. She had to have a certain way of fighting. She can't follow through with an attack and her blocks weren't much better. So if you can't attack and can't block then there's nothing left but . . .

Sora grinned at his sudden revelation. "Don't worry Kairi. I think I have a solution to your fighting issues."

Kairi turned her head towards Sora. His smile grew bigger as he saw that curiosity was etched on her face instead of sadness.

"And what would that be?"

Sora's face brightened. "It's a surprise." Kairi stared at him inquisitively but she knew he wouldn't tell her anything else so she sighed. After a moment a thought popped into Kairi's head and she knew she couldn't pass it up.

"That's alright, I can wait. Besides I can beat _you_ so heartless and nobodies can wait until later."

"What?" Sora was shocked by Kairi statement. "Why do you think you can beat me?"

Kairi grinned up at Sora mischievously.

"Because I know your weakness." If Sora was surprised before then he was astounded now. Not once had he ever shown a weakness while he was fighting so how could Kairi know one?

"And that would be?"

"Well it's . . . uh . . . here I'll show you." With that Kairi stood up, grabbed her sword, and ran further down the beach. "C'mon Sora attack me."

Curiosity driving him Sora grabbed his sword and ran down the beach. Kairi waited until Sora halved the distance between them and then she threw her sword down and started running towards him. After seeing her without a weapon Sora tried to slow down but was having difficulty because of the sand at his feet. Before he could stop Kairi ran into him and they met in a breathtaking kiss. Sora relaxed and he dropped his sword as his hand went up to Kairi's head. He couldn't decide whether or not this kiss was better than the one before. Last time he initiated the kiss but he liked this passionate kiss Kairi was giving him too.

Kairi moved away from the kiss at the moment and said "I win." Opening his eyes Sora realized he had fallen backwards and Kairi was now on top of him. Not wanting her to stop the kiss but knowing the awkward position they were in Sora was at a loss of what to do. His blush had started to come back and he noticed that Kairi's cheeks had reddened as well. He made up his mind.

"Kairi I think you should oomph." Apparently she had made up her mind as well because before Sara could finish his sentence Kairi began kiss him again. With her kissing him their position didn't seem as awkward as before and it actually started to feel . . . well he didn't know how to describe it but he didn't want it to stop. Sora leaned into the kiss more, causing him to roll over, which left Kairi underneath him. Sora propped himself up so his bodyweight didn't crush Kairi while continuing the kiss. Looking at Kairi he saw that while she seemed to be enjoying the kiss something seemed to be wrong. Stopping the kiss Sora looked her in the eye and said "Are you alright?"

Kairi blushed and looked away from him. "N-Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She reached for him so he could continue but Sora noticed that she was shaking slightly. Understanding dawned on Sara at that moment. She was nervous. Kairi wanted to continue but the position they were in was making her feel uncomfortable. Sora inwardly sighed and he quickly gave her a chaste kiss. After all they could always continue later. If Kairi wasn't ready for this step then he wasn't going to force it on her. Sora sympathized with her because he was going through a torrent of emotions as well. One of the things on his mind being the fact that Kairi was right. Kairi was his weakness and he hoped no one else would ever figure that out.

Sora stood up and lent a hand out to Kairi. "C'mon Kairi we should really get you out of that sand."

Curious as to why Sora stopped the kiss she took his hand and asked "Why?"

Pulling her up Sora replied "Because you'll get dirty." Kairi scowled slightly but she decided to go along with his game.

"Well if I'm dirty then I guess we should go swimming." Kairi then ran over to the dock, sat down, and started taking off her shoes.

Sora followed her and when he reached the dock he said "We can't go swimming."

Kairi stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Because I didn't bring my bathing sui--" Sora's sentence stopped as his jaw dropped. During his explanation Kairi proceeded to take off her dress to reveal a pink bikini underneath.

"Well that's alright. You can just swim in your pants." With Sora not thinking clearly he lamely replied "O-Ok" and started taking off his shirt. Throughout all of this something was welling up inside Sora that he couldn't explain. It started when he was on top of Kairi and it grew worse when he saw Kairi take off her clothes. It helped a little when Sora jumped into the cold water but it became worse as he watched the water hit Kairi's skin and how it clung to her after she dove underwater. Sora had no idea what was happening to him. All he knew was that the felling grew worse the closer he got to Kairi.

"Sora are you alright?" Sora was startled by this question as he that Kairi somehow knew about the feeling that he was experiencing. He began to desperately grasp at words to answer her question but failed horribly.

"No, I mean yes. Yes. I'm a-alright. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you haven't spoken once for the past five minutes and your face seems red. You don't have a fever do you?" At this last question Kairi walked over and put her hand on Sora's forehead. Kairi's closeness caused Sora's face to redden more and the feeling he was experiencing began to grow even stronger.

"Your head is burning up. It might just seem that way because my hand is so cold but you look even worse than before. Maybe you should go home."

Sora didn't know what to do. He had definitely reached his limit. The feeling wouldn't go away and Sora couldn't take it anymore. He seemed to have two options. Either he could take Kairi's offer and go home or he would get even closer to her. Even though Sora couldn't stand this feeling that was welling up inside him a part of him wanted nothing more thn for him to be near Kairi again. When she moved closer to feel his forehead again, leaving her lips desperately close, Sora lost all control. He lunged forward and kissed Kairi with all of the passion he held for her.

Needless to say Kairi was astonished by Sora's actions and fell backwards. She landed on the sand soft enough and wasn't hurt by the fall. The waves gently came in on the shore as Sora kissed Kairi. The feeling had become almost unbearable but he didn't care. He wanted to keep going. He didn't want to stop. He--

"Ahem." The feeling disappeared in that instant as Sora looked up to see Riku standing on the beach with his boat in the sand nearby. Sora, realizing that he was still on top of Kairi, jumped off of her and preceded to pretend that nothing happened.

"R-Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Well your mom sent me to tell you to come home for dinner. She was surprised that you weren't back yet." It was at this point that Sora noticed that the sun was setting. They had spent the entire day on the island. "If you want to stay here that's fine. I'll just tell your mom that you were too busy laying on top of Kairi to come home." Riku darted off towards his bot, Kairi giggled, and Sora's face grew white in terror.

"Riku wait!"

Yay another chapter is up. I feel like the ending of this chapter is similar to the ending of the last chapter but I guess that's alright.

Plot is starting to come into play now. I don't think there will be any huge love scene or anything as the story starts to go from being more romantic to having more action. There are a couple of things important to the plot in this chapter though. The first one is the fact that Kairi is Sora's weakness, which will come into play later, and the second is Sora's solution to Kairi's fighting issues. This will come up in the next couple of chapters so keep reading.

Just so you guys know I do also publish this story on under the screen name amayawolf. So even though my username on is amayawolf1 I am in fact the same person. I didn't want someone to accidentally think I stole from myself. Anyways, I started this series a while back and I'm getting back into it again. I have the third chapter written, I just have to type it up, and I've started on the fourth. However I'm hitting a small writer's block. After I release the next chapter I would love to get comments from you guys on what you would like to see more or ideas for the next chapter. Comments in general are great. I'm happy I decided to release this chapter on because I've been getting great feedback from you guys. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to Radiant Gardens

A New Keybearer  
Chapter 3: Trip to Radiant Gardens

"We're going to fly in that?"

After everyone had said their goodbyes the group was ready to head out again. It had taken longer than they had hoped since Sora's mother wouldn't let him leave. However, after a long explanation, with the help of King Mickey, she consented for Sora to go, not that that was going to stop him in the first place. However, at the moment everyone was standing in front of the gummi ship.

"Yes Kairi. Don't worry the gummi ship is perfectly safe. I'll be flying it so there's nothing to worry about."

In unison Riku and Kairi said "That _is _a reason to worry."

"Why is the gummi ship on the group in the first place? Don't we normally get teleported in?" stated Donald.

Kairi felt something on her shoulder and looked over to see a small chipmunk there. "Well Dale and I wanted to meet your friends too."

"Yeah, we wanted to know what we flew to all those different worlds for." Sora and Kairi tried not to laugh as Riku was glaring at the chipmunk that, while originally was on top of Riku's head, now was currently hanging upside down in order to look Riku in the eye.

"Wait you flew the gummi ship here?"

Both Chip and Dale stated in unison "Well you're not one to talk Sora."

"Oh yeah, oops . . . well let's go."

Reluctantly everyone started to board the ship and Sora started to grin. "Yep, nothing to worry about. I'm sure we won't get attacked by heartless or nobodies this time."

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean they are in between worlds too?" Sora just kept walking pretending he didn't hear her. "Sora!" Kairi began to run after him and ran into the gummi ship. By the time she reached him the door closed and Kairi realized that everyone was inside. When she looked back at Sora he was sitting down in a chair that seemed to have controls for the ship.

"You guys might want to hold onto something." Sora said as he started to push buttons on his console. Kairi looked around but didn't find anything she could grab onto. Desperately, she started moving to the front of the ship with the hopes of something to hold onto when she was pushed up against the back wall as the ship took off. After the ship had left Destiny Islands and started to slow down Kairi was finally able to regain her footing. Sora was looking at something, she couldn't see what exactly, when he mumbled "It's farther away than I thought."

At this moment Kairi felt confident enough to walk again and stormed to the front of the ship. She scowled as she looked at Sora and said "What did you do that for?"

Looking back at her he replied "I did warn you."

"But you didn't give me enough time to find anything to hold onto."

Sora just shrugged. "I'm sorry Kairi." And he whispered so only Kairi could hear "you can hold onto me next time." Kairi started blushing and decided to change the subject as quickly as possible. "So where are we going anyways?"

"We're going to Radiant Garden. It's farther away than I hoped it would be. I've never flown the gummi ship from Destiny Islands before so I didn't know how far away it was in relation to other worlds. It won't take too long to get there though."

Kairi was about to ask why they were going to Radiant Garden, and even where that was, when her eyes saw a gigantic window in front of them. She was at a loss for words as she saw them fly by all the different worlds. The word amazing came nowhere near close to describing what she was seeing. Kairi stayed quiet for a few minutes and just enjoyed the view. Sora looked up at her.

"Are you alright Kairi?"

"I'm fine Sora." She once again went silent and Sora spoke a little quicker this time.

"Are you sure? I mean you have hardly said a word in the last few minutes." Sora stated, afraid that Kairi was still annoyed at him for his prank.

"It's beautiful, that's all." Seeing Kairi wasn't angry with him anymore he went back to flying the ship.

Kairi stayed quiet until they reached their destination. While getting ready for the ship to land Kairi grabbed the back of Sora's chair but she was surprised when the ship instantly disappeared. Since the chair she was leaning against wasn't there anymore she fell directly onto Sora. Kairi tried to jump back but she lost her balance and started falling backwards. Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her upright.

"Careful Kairi, we wouldn't want you to fall." Sora kept on grinning as Kairi started to blush.

"Where are we Sora?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Welcome to--"

"Sora!" Everyone looked around but they couldn't see anyone. Then, with a puff of smoke, Yuffie appeared behind Sora. "You're back!" Sora turned around to see Yuffie and smiled.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see Merlin actually. He's home right?"

"Yep." Looking behind Sora Yuffie saw Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey in addition to the normal group. "Oh who's this? Did you guys find who you were looking for?"

"Yeah. This is Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey." Sora gestured to each respectively.

"That's great. I'll go ahead and tell the others." With that she ran ahead of them towards Merlin's house.

"C'mon you guys, let's go." As they started walking Kairi reached Sora again.

"Sora, you never answered my question." Sora looked at her for a second and then his face brightened.

"Oh, Kairi this is Radiant Garden." With that he began walking out of the market place. Kairi followed him while feeling that there was a lot more needing to be explained and that she had somehow been here before. She continued to think on this when Sora turned around to look at Kairi. "You should be careful around here. There's a chance there might be heartless."

"Alright but I thought you said that the heartless haven't been around . . ." Kairi thought she saw a weird shadow out of the corner of her eye for just a moment "here."

"You noticed too." Sora whispered.

"We're surrounded." Riku said while moving closer to Kairi.

She was nervous. Even though she had fought heartless she didn't really have that much success. Maybe if they just pretended they hadn't seen them the heartless wouldn't attack, right? However, at that moment Kairi's keyblade manifested in her hand and the heartless attacked.

A Morningstar appeared above them and Sora grabbed Kairi, barely saving her from being crushed under his attack. Shadows surrounded them and the attack really begun. During most of the fight Kairi remained surrounded by her friends so fighting, for her, wasn't really an option. After a moment Sora drew away from the group so he could defeat a heartless that was always just out of reach. While fighting the heartless he failed to notice that another Morningstar appeared right above him, but Kairi did.

"Sora!" Without thinking she placed her keyblade in front of her, holding it with both hands, and she focused all her energy into the keyblade. A light shone through the keyblade and it struck the offending heartless and froze him in midair. With another shot it was defeated. All the heartless seemed to disappear as everyone defeated their foes, leaving the area peaceful once again.

"You're right on time I see." Everyone turned to see a funny old man with a long, white beard wearing a blue robe and hat.

"Merlin." Sora beamed and ran over to greet his friend.

The magician smiled back at him. "It's good to see you too Sora. I see you've found your friends." Sora proceeded to introduce everyone to Merlin. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Merlin then turned to look at Kairi. "That was some powerful magic young lady. I'm curious to know who you learned it from."

"_M-Magic!_ That was magic?"

"Yes it was. Are you saying that was your first time casting magic?"

Sora piped up at this question. "Yeah it was. This is why we came here Merlin." Looking around Sora saw that heartless could once again be seen in the shadows. "Why don't we continue this inside."

Hey guys I have a couple of things to say. One if you were wondering what I was talking about when Chip and Dale were saying that Sora was one to talk I was referring to a great pic on deviantart. Since is having issues with me putting up the link you can find it on a link from this chapter on my deviantart account. You should check it out, it's awesome and hilarious. If you thought Kairi being thrown back in the gummi ship was harsh don't be worried about it. Just to make sure she was at the very back of the ship so she didn't really move that much. I mean if Sora wasn't worried about her then you know it's not bad. Also if you hadn't noticed I've been trying to change who is more in charge per chapter. Last chapter Kairi really got to shine while in this chapter Sora was in control. Hopefully Kairi didn't come off as being whiny in this chapter. While I was writing this I was realizing how much Kairi missed out on in the second game. It's going to be interesting seeing what Kairi is going to find out about as the story progresses. Even though there wasn't much romance in this chapter I did let you guys see everyone fight. I hope you guys liked it. It will be a while before I can put up the fourth chapter. School starts again in a week and while the other chapters were basically already written I have to start from scratch with this next one. Comments are always great too. Thanks.


End file.
